Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screen-operating device for use in a roller blind being of a type in which an endless cord hangs down from a cord-pulley integrally coupled with a screen-roll on which a screen is wound. The screen is rolled up and down according to the direction in which the cord is pulled.